Things Change
by TheirDiamonds
Summary: It was a clean break-up, but what happens when someone doesn't loose all of their feelings for the other. Someone gets hurt, but doesn't tell anyone else, causing Sonny to leave completely without telling anyone. She comes back and things aren't the same
1. Chapter 1

"Chad, you know that it was coming sooner or later... I think we need a break or we should end it." Sonny says as tears begin to stream down her eyes.

"I know that we've had our rough patches, but why end it? We could work it ou-.."  
Sonny cut him off.

"Don't say it. We've tried for so long. It's been 2 years. We're 19 years old now, Chad, we're not getting any younger. If we were meant to be, life might be easier."

"What? You want to throw away the last two years? Like nothing ever happened?"

"Of course not. It was a good two years, and I'm not going to deny that. You could test the waters. I hear that your co-worker Lux has a thing for you. She's nice and pretty."

"Hmmm. Why? You're setting me up? I need to think this through. Let the awkwardness between us begin...Bye, Sonny." Chad turns and heads back to his set with his hand hanging at his sides.  
Sonny turns in the opposite direction dragging her feet back to the prop room.

So Random hit the top and is one of the top shows of the nation, along with Mackenzie Falls.  
"Aww, Sonny, you ended it? I'm sorry. You know things sometimes have to end. Like So Random, but so yet."

"Yeah, Tawni, but I wish life just told mr what to do. I love Chad, but I know that I wanted to keep both myself and him happy."

"I totally understand. It's hard to please. Like whenever I run out of Coco Moco Coco, I get really angry and hard to please." Sonny laughed.

"Thanks Tawni, I needed a small laugh. It will just take a while to get over. I want Chad to be happy. I know Lux would make him happy. She's a good girl."

"Dont rush him, Sonny. I'm pretty sure it will take some time for him as well."  
"Yeah, but we're not getting anywhere in life. I might find someone, and he'll find someone and I know it."  
- One week later.  
Sonny and Tawni walk into the commissionary to grab some lunch. Nico and the rest of the Randoms sat at their separate tables. They wave at the two to join them. Chad and the Falls were sitting at their table carrying on their own conversations. Sonny looked over at Chad and gave an innocent smile, almost as a gesture of acknowldgement. Portlyn would occiasionally look over at Tawni because they seem to have gained a great friendship while Sonny and Chad dated. Both casts looked depressed, but growing to get happier. The Break-up took a toll on everyone.  
The Annual Condor Studio Dance was coming up. Tawni and Portlyn were in charge of the whole shabang. They wanted EVERYONE to go. It would be good to have a date, but they didn't want to push everyone especially after the break up.

Chad thought that since Sonny wanted to see him happy, that he'll take the one girl that SHE wanted him to be with, Lux. Why not? She'd nice. She also seems creepy and somewhat obessesed with me? Why not go with a girl that likes me?

One day after rehearsals, Chad sees Lux walking down the hallway. "Hey Lux, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Chad!"  
"Um, So the dance... Do you want to go with me?"  
"OF COURSE I WILL! I'm so glad you asked me. We would be such a super cute couple... Blah blah blah"  
Chad stopped listening after a while. Maybe it's just an aftershock. It feels weird just getting back into the dating pool. And it feels great.  
"Yeah, so pick you up at 6:30?, great good, bye!"  
CDC is back!

Sonny sat at her vanity mirror just writing some songs in her song book. Feeling mellow. She doesn't wants to go to the dance... But she doesn't know how to break the news to her best friend, the party planner. Well, it's not that she doesn't want to per-say. She can't. For once in a couple of days she's felt a lot happier? Why? She got a call from Julliard to study at the college for dancing and singing. Yes, dance. Before So Random, Sonny use to be a small-town ballerina. She was good, but never really showed it until later. Anyways, they want her to audition the same night as the audition for the coming fall semester. She might have to leave So Random, but it won't be long. It's Julliard! Everyone will understand.

Tawni walked into the room carrying a bunch of papers.  
"Hey, Sonny, look at all the flyers I've made!"  
"Hey Tawni, yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you. Well, I have a problem. I don't think I can go to the dance..."  
"WHAT, are you joking? This better not be because Chad is going with Lux, because you told him to go with that girl."  
"He's going with Lux?"  
My thoughts were kind of mixed about that, but I was still happy.  
"Nevermind. I'm glad. No, I kinda have an audition the day/night of the dance."  
"An audition? What, how come I never knew about this audition? What movie?and how come I was not asked to audition? I'm pretty?"  
"No, Tawni, I got asked to audition for a spot in Julliard's Dance Program."  
"No WAY? My best friend will be going to one of the fine arts school in the world? Holy mole!"  
"Not yet, Tawni. I will also study music composition, that's if I get in."  
"Well, I'm so proud of you, Sonny Monroe. When you get in, we will celebrate."  
"Thanks, but don't jync it!"

- The night of the dance  
Tawni and Portlyn watched from the side of the room as everyone danced in the middle of the floor. Everyone looked stunning and they were happy with how the dance turned out. The two girls turned to the enterance as they saw Chad enter the room. Hoping that he would have asked Sonny, but knowing the slim chances, they were happy to see that Lux was attached to his arm. She wore a stunning wed dress that was the envy of every girl. Chad saw them and walked over to the two.

"Hey, you two. The dance is amazing, loving the spotlight on me when I came in. That's how it's done. Because it is me." Chad said while smirking,

"Aw, look it's the old CDC back to his selfish, big head of his. I was starting to miss it. Looks like your back to your old self." Tawni said as she gave Chad's shoulder a playful punch.

"Yeah, I think that I needed to move on because Sonny wanted me too. I needed to be happy and she wanted me to be happy."

"That's good. She's definitely happier." Portlyn said.

"That's good because I want her to be as well. Speaking of Sonny, Where is she?" Chad scanned the room looking for the perky brunette.

"She's not coming." Tawni said with a small frown.

"What? Why isn't she coming? It better not be because I'm here." Chad paniced.

"Nope. She auditioning for something. I can't tell you, or else I'll jync it. But I'm pretty sure she'll make it and she'll be the happiest person on this planet."

"Aww, that's good. Well, I'm going to go back to Lux. See you guys later!" Chad headed over to Lux, who was talking to Chasity.

"Hey, Lux, do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Chad and Lux hit it off on the dance floor. Lux being a dancer, showed off some her skills. Chad was impressed. They both felt some of the sparks of a new love. They danced together for about an hour when they slowly walked away from the crowd.

"Hey do want to go somewhere and talk?" Chad whispered to Lux as they creept of the dance floor.

"Yes, I'd love too."

Chad took her out to the car. He was definitely feeling some connection between him and Lux. It was something that he hasn't felt in a while. He missed the feeling of being with someone that he likes. It was weird because he had that with Sonny. He finally understands what Sonny was saying about them not working out. He geniually still loves Sonny. There is not doubt about that. But he needs to move on. Maybe is Lux doesn't work out, then he could give Sonny another chance.

Chad parked and walked around to help Lux out of the car.

"Chad, where are we? A parking lot?"

"Not just a parking lot, but the rooftop. I come here to sit some times." Chad said while admiring the skyline.

"This is amazing. I absolutely love the night-time skyline. The lights and just listening to the different sounds. You know if you just sit and listen you could hear almost everything. To me, it's one of the most relaxing to do when stress succumbs my mind."

Chad stared at the blond-green eyed girl sitting next to him. What she just said is exactly how he would describe why he picked the spot. It's a sign.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lux says with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing." With that, Chad gave her a small peck on the lips and continued to stare up into the sky. Both of them turning a deep red.

Sonny returns back to the prop house and sees Tawni and Portlyn.

"Hey Guys, so how was the dance?"

"It was amazing. How was your audition?"

"It was fantastic; best experience of my life. Guess what?" Sonny said with excitement.

"What? You got in!" Tawni squealed.

"I won't know till later, but they said because I have on-screen experience, and I have one of the best dance ability, I might be able to teach a class as well!"

"That is freaking amazing, Sonny!" Portlyn screamed.

"Well, I'm going to head home. I just wanted to see how everything turned out."


	2. What She Has Is What I Want

**School's out! Yes! Senior Year for me. Yes, but the stress will be piling up in great amounts. AND the most exciting news is….. I WAS ELECTED to be my SENIOR CLASS SECRETARY. It's going to be a lot of work, and I'm excited. **

**Thanks for the feedback. This story is slowly developing, so it's slowing getting better and better. **

"**It only gets better." Just like in Sonny with a Chance's theme song "So Far So Great."**

**I do not own SWAC. **

**Chapter 2: What She Has Is What I Want - **

Three Weeks pass by, and Sonny began to get use to seeing Chad and Lux together. She would enter the cafeteria and see them together at the Falls table, acting like a couple.

Chad would give Sonny a smile as she passed, and Lux would give her a fake grin, knowing that Sonny is the reason why Chad isn't falling for her just yet. This would happen repeatedly. Lux seemed to get so angry at Ms. Sonny Monroe because she would be happy as she passed, but she still had the one thing that Lux wanted.

Fame? No.

Money? No.

A loving family? No.

But Chad's heart.

Chad has been slowly giving up on love between Lux and himself. He kept thinking about Sonny Monroe. She was so happy. He knew that he needed to get over her. She looked like she had. And He cannot keep doing this to Lux. She a great girl, but he couldn't give her something that he doesn't have. And Lux knows that. Chad Dylan Cooper is still in love with Sonny Monroe.

What Chad doesn't know is that although Sonny got use to seeing Chad and Lux as a couple, she still couldn't get over the fact that she wished she was in Lux's spot.

Trying to fall in love with Chad, Being with Chad, knowing that Chad was her's. Sonny missed that.

Was that what she was missing? She left Chad because things weren't working out because the love felt lost? Was it the fact that being away from Chad is somewhat killing her inside? Sonny thought about this as she sat in her dressing room. She looked up at the clock.

4:30.

When she was dating Chad, he would be walking through her door any minute now because rehearsals ended. She looked at the door for a while, but she knew that a blond-haired boy won't be opening up the door just to see her. She missed that. She missed their "Fine-Fine-Good-Good" fights that would end up with them giving each other a kiss. She knew one thing. Sonny Monroe is still in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

But she knew that Chad looked happier. She couldn't come between the two lovebirds at the Falls. They looked perfect. The two blond stars would make beautiful blond haired children. They would capture the hearts of everyone like she had done with Chad.

All of these feelings would subside when she goes to Julliard. Maybe getting away for a while, especially to college might get her mind away from anything related to Chad. She would get to dance and create music at one of the most prestigious Fine Arts school in the world. And if and when she gets back, things would have changed for the better.

Chad knew what he had to do. He had to figure out his feelings. The best way to do that is to tell Sonny that he's still in love with her. How? He didn't know that yet. All he knows that he needs to tell her in public so that everyone could see and she has to be there when he tells her. No, he won't tell Tween Weekly and hope that she reads it. He needed to confess his undying love for her.

If she doesn't feel the same way, he would have to get over her. He would release all his love for her at that time and give everything to Lux. He had too. It's the only way. Chad paced back and forth in his dressing room thinking of the perfect and most romantic way.

Chad sat down at his desk and looked at the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he came up with the perfect idea. His idea came from his Mackenzie Falls jacket that he still had on. At the end of every season, Mackenzie Falls does a live taping of their season finale episode. He just has to convince Mr. Condor to force all the shows to be in the audience. Why force? Because the Randoms would never watch the show unless they were tied to a chair and beaten with a stick and the only way out was to watch an episode of the Falls.

Sonny would be in the audience, and he would end the show by asking her to come up on stage so he could tell her. Except for the fact that if she rejects him, he would be publicly rejected on TV, but that was something he was willing to risk. He doesn't care about the fame anymore. He could do anything he wants with the money he makes. He's Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation. He could retire at a young age if he wants too. That was his plan.

But what was he supposed to do about Lux? Would he tell her?

Chad knew that he just had to break up with her. Chad walked out of his dressing room to find Lux. Since it was the end of the day, he thought that she might be in her dressing room.

Lux walked out of Chad's bathroom. She was hiding in his dressing room the whole time. How could he break up with her? It's all Sonny Monroe's fault. I _have to make sure that Sonny doesn't go to the taping._ Lux had the perfect plan in mind. Chad will fall in love with Lux, no matter what.

**Please Review! I appreciate all input. It helps ideas flow even though I might not use it, but I love all your ideas. You guys are awesome!**


	3. Get Rid of Sonny is a Go

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been working on my other story, ****Waiting for You****, for the last couple of weeks. **

**Here's another chapter! Sorry, I have two songs in this one. I'm a music person. **

Chapter 3:

"Hey Sonny, I have great news for you! I know that you might be leaving us soon, but Mr. Condor has a special request." Marshall came into my dressing room practically running.

"What is it Marshall?"

"Mr. Condor LOVED your song Me, Myself, and Time, and he would like it if you perform an original piece of your every week on the show. He says that ratings have been through the roof these last couple of weeks, and people have been dying to hear another song of yours." Marshall quickly says, almost deflating his lungs.

"Yes, I'd love too! I love performing. And by the way Marshall, don't tell anyone else that I might be leaving, it's not official yet, but I don't want word getting around that I'm leaving. I could be coming back after I graduate. . . .I guess I should start writing."

"Don't worry I won't. . . . . Yeah, you should. Um, Well you start tonight! Can't wait to hear that song! Kay, Bye Sonny!" Marshall spoke really fast and ran out of the room as if someone was about to eat the last piece of pie.

"What? Tonight? Gah, I have write the best song, by tonight?" Sonny began writing.

-  
"Hey Lux, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chad said as he found Lux fixing her gorgeous blond hair.

"Yeah, sure Chad. So what's up" Lux knew what he was going to say, which goes perfectly with her plan.

"Um, I think we need to break up. I'm so sorry." Chad looked down at his hands which were starting to clam up. "It's not you, it's me."

"Chad, that line was so cliché." Lux said with a laugh.

"What? You're not mad at me?" Chad said somewhat confused. _Weren't break ups hard? Sad? Heart-breaking?_

"Not really, I feel like I've lost you the last couple of days. It seems like you're still not over Sonny. I mean you gave her your heart."

"I'm so glad you understand. Yeah, I just you know, want to get her back." Chad said staring at Lux.

"You know, I'm trying to get her back at the Mackenzie Falls season finale." With that Chad explained his plan to Lux. She nodded the whole time trying to catch every single part to his plan. Her plan was to work her way around his to get rid of Sonny.

"You know Lux, you are so amazing. If I wasn't in love with Sonny, I would so love to have you as my girlfriend." Chad left her dressing room and headed back to the set.

"Oh, you will so love me." Lux said deviously.

By 5 o'clock, Sonny had the room looking like a complete mess, but her song or should I say songs were complete. She poured her heart out into each and every song.

Mr. Condor asked all of his tween shows to appear in the So Random audience. He needed them to come to every show for the next couple of weeks. With the audience full of Condor stars and the people at home catch who's in the audience, they will for sure watch more and more of So Random. He wanted Sonny to become a big star. He was going to deeply miss Sonny, but he needed her to leave a legend. And with more people watching her fame and the Condor studio fame will rapidly increase.

Everyone filed into their seats. The So Random cast watched the room get packed. They saw all the shows there, Meal or No Meal, Teen Gladiators, and even Mackenzie Falls. They had to make it good.

The show went on and everyone laughed. Even the drama snobs laughed.

Marshall came out of the curtains after the last sketch, Sally Jensen: Kid Lawyer finished.

"Okay, you guys are in for a real treat. So, here at So Random, we will have something new for you to see or hear. Our very own, Sonny Monroe will be singing an original of hers every week. So, give it for Miss Sonny Monroe!" Everyone clapped. Chad's eyes lit up as Marshall said Sonny's name.

The curtains opened to reveal a very smiley Sonny with a guitar. She was wearing a pretty white dress.

"Hey guys, so this song is called I'd Lie. So here it goes!" (A/N: This is actually song by Taylor Swift. I love it.)

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie.

Sonny smiled as every cheered and clapped when she ended. She saw Chad in the stands sitting next to Lux. Her heart sunk, but she covered it up with a smile on her face. She was good at doing that these days. Covering it all up. To tell you the truth that song was Chad. Although some of the lyrics didn't sound like it was about him, but she needed the song to flow, so she changed up the chorus, but to her, it was all about him. She wanted him. She would lie if someone asked her if she still loved him, why? She wanted to keep him happy. He looked happy with Lux. They look like the perfect Hollywood couple.

-  
Chad smiled and clapped. He looked happy on the outside, but he wasn't. The song Didn't sound like it was about him. He wished it was. His favorite color was green, but that was a common color. And he didn't really tell her that either. He wasn't born on the seventeenth. It was the Fifth. And he definitely would tell Sonny that he loves her. Why wouldn't any guy not want to be in love with a girl like her? She's amazing. Chad felt heart-broken. He knew that it sounds like Sonny is over him and has fallen in love with someone else.

Weeks go on. And Sonny performs her heart out. She even asks Tawni to perform with her one night.

-"Hey guys, so tonight, I have a special guest singing with me tonight. You guys know her as Tawni Hart, but I know her as my best friend."

"Hey guys, so tonight, we'll be singing Collapsed (A/N: Aly and AJ song)"

You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap.

That song was one of her favorites. It explained her relationship with Chad. She wished she was back with Chad. She looked out into the crowd to see if Chad was there. He was supposed to be there, but he wasn't. If he heard this song, he might have known how she felt.

Chad didn't want to go to watch So Random. He missed Sonny so much, but he couldn't stand hearing Sonny sing about another guy. His heart was still broken, but still determined to win her back. The season finale is next week, and his plan was complete.

Lux's plan was going smoothly. Her whole problem will be gone by next week, Wednesday, the day before the live show. Get Rid of Sonny is a Go.

Review!

Sorry, if this isn't my best work. It actually sounds a lot better in my head. :]


End file.
